disney_allmediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Suite Life of Zack
The Suite Life of Zack & Cody 'is an American Disney Channel Original Series created by Danny Kallis and Jim Geoghan. The series premiered on March 18, 2005 and was one of the first five shows available on the iTunes Store. It was nominated for Emmy Awards three times. The final episode aired on September 1, 2008 during the "The Suite Life and Times of London Tipton" marathon. The program was nominated for Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 3 times. The series premiered with 4 million viewers making it the most successful premiere for Disney Channel in 2005. The series is set in the Tipton Hotel in Boston. The series centers upon Zack and Cody Martin, trouble-making twins who live at the Tipton Hotel. Featuring an ensemble cast, the series main cast consists of Zack and Cody along with ditsy hotel heiress London Tipton, the candy counter girl Maddie, the hotel's manager, Mr. Moseby and the boys' single mother Carey. The series is the third Disney Channel Original to have more than 65 episodes, after That's So Raven and Kim Possible. The 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike resulted in no new episodes being shown from early February 2008. Instead the Disney Channel re-aired the first 13 episodes. After the strike ended, new episodes began airing on April 19, 2008. The Suite Life on Deck is a sequel of this series with the Sprouse twins, Song, and Lewis continuing their roles. While an attempted spin-off, Arwin!, was not picked up by Disney Channel, this show skipped the pilot process and went straight to series. The show is set on a cruise ship with the brothers and London attending a high school-at-sea program, while Mr. Moseby manages the ship. Plot The show centers upon Zack and Cody Martin, twins who can afford to live in their hotel because of their lounge-singing mother, Carey. Also residing at the hotel is the hotel owner's daughter London Tipton, the rich but impolite, ditzy heiress of a multi-billionaire and Madeline, also known as Maddie Fitzpatrick, the down-to-earth candy counter girl. Mr. Moseby, the dutiful and serious manager is often a foil to Zack and Cody's schemes. The show is often set at the Tipton Hotel, but various other settings like Zack and Cody's high school, Chievers High School, and Maddie and London's private school, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School are used. Most episodes focus on two stories, the first one is commonly centered on Zack, Cody and their mother while the other story centers on Maddie, London and Mr. Moseby. Other staff at the Tipton sometimes appear in both of the stories. Cast See also: List of Recurring Characters in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody 'Main Characters All actors (except for Ashley Tisdale and Brenda Song) have appeared in all episodes of the series: *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin - Cody is the calm, mature and smarter twin. He is a straight A student, making him better, academically, than his brother Zack, who gets D's. However, he is not as strong as Zack in wood shop, where Zack excels. In one episode, he moves into the coat closet because he is not happy with his brother's sloppiness. Janice and Jessica seem to like Cody more. Cody has a steady girlfriend named Barbara but Zack seems to get a new girlfriend every episode. Cody has been on a Washington program and math camp. Cody is the more gentle twin compared to his brother and somehow always gets talked into going along with Zack's schemes. Sometimes, he does his sociology projects with Zack. *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin - Zack is typically the unstudious, outgoing, immature twin, who usually dresses in skater clothes. At school, he is a straight "D" student, mentioned in the episode First Day of High School. Besides not doing well in school, Zack loves wood shop (which he is the best in class). In the episode "Team Tipton" it has shown that he has a fear of bugs. In the first season of the show it was revealed that Zack is 10 minutes older than Cody. He has also taken advantage of teachers and has faked conditions like dyslexia (in "Smart and Smarterer"). *Brenda Song as London Tipton - She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, he owner of the Tipton Hotel. She is an obvious parody of Paris Hilton, down to the ditzy demeanor and frivolous spending and name of the character (London/Paris and Tipton/Hilton). Although you never see Mr. Tipton fully (usually hiding behind his security force, which stands on all sides, in the tradition of Wilson from Home Improvement), he is frequently mentioned. London is a dim-witted, spoiled, rich teenager with her own private suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, complete with a lot of closets (each with their own talking mirror) and a kitchen which takes up most of the floor. She does not have a nanny, or some other adult, to help her but relies on the Tipton Hotel Staff for any assistance and/or guidance. She transferred to the same private school "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" as Maddie in the episode "Forever Plaid", due to poor attendance at her old school. In the episode "First Day of High School", London transfers to Zack and Cody's public school "Chievers High", due to being expelled from all of the private schools she had previously attended. She dislikes her step-mums (previous and current) and talks to Mr. Moseby and Maddie about her problems. When happy she usually claps her hands repeatedly while saying her catchphrase, "Yay me!" She also has her own web show called "Yay me! Starring London Tipton" that exists both within the program and in the real world. London often refuses to go to school and even skipped detention twice. Though it seems like London may lead the ultimate rich-girl life, her childhood was not perfect. In the episode "Arwinstein", she states she is allergic to lobster, although in one episode she asked Maddie for a lobster dinner. However, it is possible that she developed an allergy to lobster after the earlier epsiodes and before the later ones. It is also revealed in one episode that she must think about what she does before doing it. For example, she was walking through the lobby while thinking "left, right, blink, breathe" (although this may be Zack's dream) in the episode "Super Twins". *Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick - She is the teenage candy counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, counsellor for her school's summer camp program, Camp Heaven on Earth, who just got back from Antarctica according to London in the episode, "First Day of High School". While she comes from a lower-class family, Maddie is very hard-working, outspoken and intelligent. But in several episodes she is shown as being very selfish and a bigger opportunist than London, though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Zack seems to have a crush on Maddie, but she is too old for him. Like Esteban, it is shown she has an incredibly long name; in the episode "Pilot Your Own Life", it is revealed to be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. She attends private school at "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" and later attends "Chievers High Shool". Maddie is London's closest friend, though London often treats her like a servant, as in the episode "Footloser", usually bribing her with money. Maddie also babysat Zack and Cody throughout Season 1. Zack has a huge crush on her in Season 1, however the crush turns on and off during Seasons 2-3. She is a strong supporter of environmental causes. She is left-handed. It is revealed that she has asthma. She appeared sporadically throughout Season 3 due to doing voice work for Candace Flynn in another Disney Channel original series, Phineas and Ferb. *Phil Lewis as Mr. Moseby - The somewhat uptight manager of the Tipton Hotel, who speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, but is often annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. Though he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he actually has a great deal of affection for them. For example, when Mr. Moseby took the boys to a baseball game, he caught a ball for Cody, ultimately making Mr. Moseby "the most hated man in Boston". In the episode "The Ghost of 613", it is revealed that he started out at the Tipton as a bellhop back in the 1970s, and had a "voluminous fro". Mr. Moseby is more of a father to London than her own, because he is seldom around, he even said he taught London how to walk, her ABC's, and how to drive (or tried to). He cares for London and treats her like his own. He also helps London with any problems she is having. He was also known as the "Meanager". He has a younger brother named Spencer, who is a midget, who is very wealthy and lactose intolerant. His mother's name is Beluah Moseby, who favours Spencer, but still likes Marion. His grandmother is Rose Moseby who visits him in the episode "Nugget of History". He has a 16-year old niece named Nia Moseby who comes to stay with Marion during the third season and temporarily replaces Maddie as candy counter girl, while she is absent. A running gag of the series is that Mr. Moseby often makes a fool of himself in front of people (e.g. hitting a baby doll that wouldn't stop crying against a chair when a woman with a baby walked by), or making a sarcastic comment about himself (that the customers think is true, and not sarcastic). Another running joke is that he often just barely catches a vase on the center table of the lobby from falling, although he fails to do that in the series' finale. In his schooling he was captain of the cheerleading squad; his experience with cheering coming in useful in a cheer-off. He was also a junior putt putt champion and taught Zack how to play mini golf. Mr. Moseby also took ballet lessons and is a very good dancer. When he practiced and participated in Esteban's dance school, he was temporarily partnered with Carey, but found it hard to dance with her since she is much taller than him. He also takes advantage of Zack and Cody in some cases, like in the episode "Heck's Kitchen" he treats them with room service so they will find a food critic. *Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin - The single working mother of Zack and Cody is a singer. She and her sons travelled a lot before arriving at the Tipton, which she called the "best gig we've ever had". During the first season, Carey had short blonde hair, though is some episodes of the second season and throughout the third she has red hair. She was married to Kurt Martin but they divorced after the twins were born for unstated reasons. Arwin has made it known on several occasions that he has a crush on her. Whenever Carey kisses Arwin he screams and falls over. Whenever Zack and Cody have an argument, she tells them about her and her ex-boyfriends stories, much to their dismay. 'Recurring Characters' The following is a list of cast members who have appeared in significant roles as recurring characters throughout the series. Each of the cast members listed have appeared in between 6 and 45 episodes. *Adrian R'Mante as Esteban Ramirez *Brian Stepanek as Arwin Hochauser *Charlie Stewart as Bob *Estelle Harris as Muriel *Aaron Musicant as Lance Fishman *Sophie Oda as Barbara Brownstein *Patrick Bristow as Patrick *Adam Tait as Bartholomew *Anthony Acker as Norman the Doorman *Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Jessica and Janice *Giovonnie Samuels as Nia Moseby *Monique Coleman as Mary Margaret *Alyson Stoner as Max *Robert Tort as Kurt *Sharon Jordan as Irene the Concierge *Andrew John Ferguson as Student *Sammi Hanratty as Holly *Hannah Leigh Dworkin as Amy Episodes See also: List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Episodes Settings 'Tipton Hotel' The Tipton Hotel is where Zack, Cody, Carey and London all live, and where the majority of the other characters in the series work. It is the main setting for the series. 'The S.S. Tipton' In the episode "Let Us Entertain You", the setting where Zack, Cody and Carey spent a week vacationing on board the S.S. Tipton. It is also the setting where Zack, Cody and London will be attending school along with Mr. Moseby in the sequel The Suite Life on Deck. The first time the S.S. Tipton is seen is in "To Catch a Thief". While Maddie was talking to London on the phone you can see the background and the life preserver says "S.S. Tipton". 'Buckner Middle School' The twins' middle school. The school's mascot is a badger. In the scene outside of the school where a few students are walking between two buildings shows "The Mall" area that's located in Lincoln Park High School, in Chicago, Illinois. The name comes from former Boston Red Sox first baseman Bill Buckner. 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School' Maddie and Mary Margaret attended this private school in Season 1. Later in Season 2, Corrie and Leslie were added to the minor cast, with London also joining in Season 2. In Season 3, London and Leslie no longer attend Our Lady. External shots of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School are, of University College at the University of Toronto in Canada. 'Paul Revere Mini Mart' Zack and Cody work at the Paul Rivere mini mart for a man named Wayne Wormser. The mini mart's motto is, "The savings are coming! The savings are coming!". It is across the street from another mini mart with a patriotic name and theme, The Betsy Ross Stop and Shop, which is run by Wormer's business enemy and the two businesses are fierce rivals. 'Camp Heaven on Earth' The summer camp where Maddie works over the summer. The only part of the camp shown is the cabin in which Maddie and the young girls stay. 'Chievers High School' Where Zack, Cody, London and Nia attend along with other students including Bob, Mark and Barbara. This setting was used in "Lip Synchin' in the Rain", "First Day of High School", "Orchestra" and "Benchwarmers". John Marshall High School (Los Angeles, California) is shown in a snapshot as Chievers High School. In the episode "Benchwarmers" Leslie transfers to Chievers and tries out for the cheerleading squad. 'Other Places in Boston' Scenes also take place in several other places in Boston, including Fenway Park, a movie theater, Maddie's home, the local shopping mall, a bowling alley, a miniature golf course, Kurt's apartment, Kurt's tour bus, Mr. Moseby's house, the Goose Lodge, Liberty Park, the park across the street from the Tipton Hotel and Arwin's house. Awards DVD Releases See also: The Suite Life Videography Other Media 'Novels' Like many Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody had a number of novels based on episodes of the series, as well as original books. The following list of novels is based on information from the Barnes & Noble website. Merchandise The series has spawned four video games, including 3 for the Nintendo DS entitled The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble and a titular release for the Game Boy Advance entitled The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Caper. The show was co-created by Danny Kallis, who was a writer, producer and director for the TV series, Smart Guy; and Jim Geoghan, who was a writer and producer for the TV series, Family Matters. Category:The Suite Life Category:Disney Channel Shows